There's a problem with this boy
by Tishie
Summary: A collection of short stories between our two young lovebirds.


When the clock striked exactly at half passed four, there they were.

After everything's been said and done, when almost everyone has left the club room, Usami and Uchimaki are left alone.

It's been like this for a week now. Buncho was busy getting ready for high school and Collette was cramming for exams. Surprisingly, the other regulars of the club were preoccupied as well. Imari suddenly had her hands full with applications for the Manga Club, while Tachibana sensei filled in for a sick colleague.

The pair busy with their own works. Usami dutifully captured her favorite fruit in all its glory, and the object of her affection was finishing the lace details of his latest bride.

As they brushed some finishing details, as if almost in sync, they caught each other's eye.

Usami, still very much in love with the boy in front of her, blushed as their eyes met. Uchimaki, always a mix of unreadable and dense, blinked in response.

"It's too quiet." He said, getting up from his chair.

He made his way over to her, curious about how she could have altered her favorite subject. His eyes took note of the the bright red apples arranged one on top of the other, with the topmost fruit on the edge as if it was almost falling over.

"I like this one."

Not expecting the sudden compliment, Usami's body shot up. "Y-you do?"

"It's sort of different from your other pieces." She took a short breath to calm her nerves, then beamed at him.

"Thanks"

She paused.

"You can have it, if you like."

"Whoa! You're just _giving_ it to me?

"D-don't get any ideas! I mean- you did sketch me before, so.. " She twiddled her fingers and looked down.

"I'll take it." He went closer and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Usami-san!"

At that very moment, it took all of Usami not to jump up and kiss him. She blinked how Uchimaki's smile seemed brighter than ever, almost as if he gave off this happy glow.

Needing to break the tension before she had a complete meltdown, Usami rose from her seat and took a peek at Uchimaki's painting.

She stood still as she studied his artwork. His latest bride had beautiful, fiery red hair, was dressed in a gorgeous white wedding gown adorned with lace, and held a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

All his bride needed was a veil.

"Hey, you've managed to paint an actual bride this time Uchimaki-kun!"

She stooped a bit closer, eyeing the semi-transparent finish of the gown. "The level of detail is amazing, even if it _is_ just one of your brides."

He stomped his way towards her. "H-hey! What's that's supposed to mean? They're as real as any 3D woman!"

"Well if you wanted it to look even more real, she'll need a veil."

"Oh, I was actually getting to that-"

He went over to his bag and grabbed a dainty lacy handkerchief. It still had a price tag on, but he quickly pulled it off.

"Found this in a store the other day. I thought it'd be a perfect veil for my bride. Can you model it for me?"

She gulped in embarrassment. Usami thought she heard the words she wanted to hear, all the while knowing they were never meant for her. She cursed to herself yet still gave in, placing a stool in the middle of the club room.

In a huff, Usami prodded Uchimaki to come closer as she lowered her head. Pleased that she was so willing to comply, he smiled and gently placed the "veil" on her head that partly covered her face.

She looked up, meeting his gaze. For a second, she swore could see a smidge of pink on his cheeks through the white lace that covered her eyes.

Yet again, her heart stopped as Uchimaki drew his hand out and under the material to gently brush some hair away from her face. His warm touch sent tingles to her spine as her breathing slowed.

"H-how do I look? Good enough to be a bride?" She winked and tousled the ends of her bob cut in jest.

Uchimaki let a out chuckle and smirked at the question.

"Well-" As if seriously thinking about it, his head swayed to the side as he looked at her.

"I suppose.. For a 3D girl, I mean."

She laughed and beamed at the comment. "Hey! I'll need something better than that!"

"W-what do you want me to say?!"

" _Gee Usami-san, you look absolutely stunning!"_

He laughed along with her, then returned to his canvas, paints and brushes in tow. "Pfft- When have I ever sounded like that?"

"NEVER! That's the point!" She started to pose, knowing exactly what to do as if it were routine.

"Well, I guess you'd make a good bride."

"H-huh?" Her cheeks were beet red, but thanks to the white lace on top of her head, the color was concealed.

"I see my mom and dad. You'd need to be reliable, yet firm. Both of which you are.. Maybe a bit _too_ much of, sometimes." He gets the smallest, finest paintbrush from his set and dabs a bit of white.

Usami thought about his words, heart pounding as she took to heart all the small, but genuine compliments he gave her. As he started painting, she had no choice but to leave it at that.

An hour passed and the sun began to set. As Uchimaki added the final details of the veil, he beamed.

"Aaand.. Finished! Thanks a ton, Usami-san. You really helped this piece come to life!" She sighed, took the handkerchief off her head and made her way behind him.

Struck with awe, she was amazed to see every detail of the lace painted on so skillfully. The curved lines, the small leaves, the floral embellishments.. He's captured it all so well.

"I'm speechless. It's beautiful Uchimaki-kun!"

He looked down sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, you can keep the handkerchief if you want."

She looked up at him as her eyes sparkled. "Really? A-are you sure? It looks expensive.."

"It's fine. Think of it as a thank you gift"

She held up her new lace handkerchief as the rays of the sunset cast a perfect shadow through all the details.

"I'll treasure it!"

. . .

The pair decided to end their day, setting aside their works to dry completely. They left the door ajar, knowing the president should be back soon.

Būncho, finished with a catch up study session, entered the club room to gather his belongings.

He noticed something on the floor.

"What's this—"

He picked it up and flipped it over.

"A price tag? ...¥100"

He sighed.

"Whatever this was on, it's cheap as hell."

. . .


End file.
